You Are
by BonesBird
Summary: Garcia is determined to make Morgan see something he should have known all along. That he is everything to her.


**Title: You Are  
><strong>**Summary: Garcia is determined to make Morgan see something he should have known all along. That he is everything to her.  
><strong>**Lyrics: You Are - Atomic Kitten**

**This is sleep induced crazy writing. But it was just nice to have my muse here for long enough to complete this. I'm not sure if I should leave it as a one-shot, or if I should think about writing a second chapter when I can. Thanks for all the support you guys gave me in the last 6 weeks. I've needed it. Hopefully this story'll be the breakthrough. As always, thanks to my shipper!sister Ana. For being awesome. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Maybe you think you're not right for me<br>**__**That you'll never be everything I need  
><strong>__**Well I'll tell you straight from my heart  
><strong>__**You are, you are**_

She still felt a little awkward walking into the BAU. The scene of two emotional scenes, both involving her in the past week. The first had been the argument that ended three years of mediocrity. She had asked Kevin to leave, and told him she'd bring the stuff he'd left at hers. Then only days later, had been Derek's quiet admission, that he couldn't be what she needed. No matter what she'd done to try and convince him otherwise, nothing worked. Her heart had broken more at Derek's words, than of her break up. She had tried to call him, text him. She had even turned up at his place, but he still hadn't spoken to her again.

Now they were all back to work, so she was hoping to grab him in his office, and tell him how she wasn't sure she could live without him. How she wasn't sure that she'd have stayed in the BAU if it hadn't been for him. How she had always promised she'd never stop talking to him, and that she would keep pressing him until he saw exactly how much she wanted to be in his life. As a friend, and now maybe they could be something more.

_**If you don't think that you've got the pedigree  
><strong>__**That you're not someone who can talk to me  
><strong>__**Well I'll tell you straight from my heart  
><strong>__**You are, you are**_

She'd crushed on him forever. Since almost the day they had met. That crush had never completely gone away, but it had been covered by layers of friendship and their individual brand of love. A relationship without the sex. That's how JJ had once described them. Rossi had thought they were together when he joined the team. Sometimes it was hard, for her to not be jealous of his dates, and the ones who stuck around longer than few days. He had told her honestly, that he had been jealous of Kevin.

In a few of their most private moments, alone in Alaska, at his apartment after Emily died, after the case in New York, they had come close to moving further than the friendship they had always promised to keep it too. She wasn't sure she wanted too anymore, and his confession had proven to her that he had thought about moving things further than where they were. His fears were justified. She couldn't name one relationship that had lasted more than a month or so that he'd had. However she was sure, that if she could prove to him that they would be worth it, he'd take that risk with her.

_**If ever I wanted to run away  
><strong>__**I'd go only if you'd come with me  
><strong>__**Cause no one can talk to my heart like  
><strong>__**You are, you are**_

As she'd hoped he was in his office already. She had a cup of his favourite coffee in her hand, and his favourite shirt on. He looked up as she came through his door, but barely looked at her after that initial glance. She wasn't in the mood for playing along with his fears or his game.

"Are you going to talk to me?" she asked, placing the cup a little too forcefully on the desk. The little plastic lid jumped off the top and skittered across the desk onto his lap.

"What do we have to talk about?" he asked, in a tired voice. Sounding resigned to a fight. She hadn't come to fight with him, and she couldn't think of a reason she would.

_**If I'd do for you what you do for me  
><strong>__**If I'm on your mind every time you sleep  
><strong>__**Say the words and no matter how far  
><strong>__**I'll be where you are**_

"I don't know. The fact that the day after I break things off with Kevin you tell me that you're not right for me" she replied, a little more accusatory than she'd intended. He finally looked up and met her eyes as she glowered down at him. He reached up and gently took hold of her hand.

"You didn't break it off because of me" he almost whispered, his eyes momentarily shifting to the windows behind her, then back to meet hers "don't pretend you did"

"You're right I didn't. I broke it off because of me, and the fact that, I know there are better men for me" she looked pointedly at him. She could almost see the cogs turning in his brain.

"Like who?" he finally asked, his look of mild confusion lifting as he noticed the way she was looking at him.

"You" she said simply. Leaving a gentle kiss on his lips and walking to her office. Leaving him to think about what she had said.

_**You are, you are my reason  
><strong>__**You are the air I'm breathing  
><strong>__**Ask who's in my heart  
><strong>__**You are, you are**_


End file.
